A Darkened Soul
by Matseyeoner
Summary: waking up in a cell or hell you find yourself at the mercy of the Asylum, helped by an old elite knight it is fated that you are to become the cure for the Accursed land, guess fate lies in the family as your great great (times however many it has been since the events of Boletaria) it's now your turn to make something happen and cure this horror but first, how to get out of here.
1. Chapter 1

_I find myself in a cell of some prison. I don't remember getting here. I do remember that If I wanted an adventure that I should head for Lordran. Great start to any adventure._

A glint shines in the prisoner's eye, he scrambles for it. Turns out that it's a rusted key, could be some previous prisoner spent their life creating this. Trying the cell's door he managed to pry it open.

The smell of decay and madness is heavy in the air, it makes you sick but you are unable to vomit. It seems that from the time you got here that hunger seems unimportant, as though the air you breathe gives you all that you need.

"Hello." Said the prisoner pointlessly to some decaying people banging and stood almost motionless against the walls and bars both inside and out of cells.

_A fate worse than death itself. I must get out of here._

The prisoner gets to the end of the corridor of cells. Everything gets more potent and noticeable; the sounds, smells and that ever deathly presence gets stronger with each stride. The prisoner reaches a courtyard area with a big set of doors. Pushing them open he marvels at the sight, an even bigger courtyard, with a bigger set of doors at the other end. Walking up to it a crash is heard from behind. Turning to see a massive fat monster holding a bell looking hammer it hits the prisoner.

The hammers head is as big as the prisoner, the sheer speed and strength drags the prisoner through the air. Flying through the air he knocks into a pillar at the other end of the courtyard. Finding himself he sees the hammers shadow, looking up he quickly dodges out of the way. Hurt but still able to move somehow. I guess pain doesn't affect you here as it does back home. Hurts but nothing is broken. Running past the monster he tries for the doors again only to fail. Looking around to see what he could use to defeat or flee his eyes stop at a doorway just to the right of him. Running for it the hammer just misses him as bars drop down- no going back.

Reaching a narrow corridor an arrow brushes past him. Looking forward he sees a rotten man firing arrows at him, blinded by decay. Sound, he's firing at the sound. Running to the archer in a zig-zag manor reaches the archer and grabbing the arrow turns it on the archer. Taking the bow and the remaining arrows he hoists it over his shoulder. Around the corner he finds himself overlooking the first courtyard. Going up he is hit by a boulder that knocks him back. Another decayed man leaps on him throwing punches here and there, missing most of the time. The prisoner manages to throw his attacker off him and down the rest of the stairs.

Finding himself he turns to ready himself but sees a limping soldier finishing off the attacker with ease.

"Here is where you learn to fight. I'm weak beyond healing and death is near for me. Not much of an adventurer but I see potential in you. Perhaps you are the one to free Lordrans misery."

"I can fight, it's this place everything is stronger than what I'm used to. My father killed the false king and sacrificed himself to save us."

"Your father sounds like the hero this place will make you. Here take my sword and armour and shield, use it to get too Lordran. Once there give it to Thea, she will know what to do. Also take this, it's not much but the Estus Flasks could save you."

"Ok. Thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Save us. Take my soul, it will grant you power."

With that the Soldier fell back against the wall and faded away, a stream of light grasped at the Prisoners right hand, burning it. Backtracking up the stairs and through a gate an ambush of three decayed flourished at him ineffectively. Using the gifted sword he swung at them which were also ineffective. Backing up I stab at them, this proved more effective. With the ambush dealt with a fog dissipated revealing an overlooking balcony to the second courtyard.

_Seems the only way I'm going to get through that door is through this monster._

With that the Prisoner leapt into the air way above the monster below and readied his weapon. The sword pierced the monster the impact caused the Prisoner to let go of the weapon after the hilt almost disappeared into the monsters shoulder. On the ground that hammer fell down hard in anger and pain but missed the Prisoner as he rolled to the side. The attack didn't just finish their, the monster dragged the hammer across the ground and caught the off-guard Prisoner tossing him through the air. Feeling himself for any injury- _seriously what's up with this place? My bones should be broken down into dust by now, it's not as though I'm invincible._ – nothing, staggered by the blow the monster ran headstrong towards him with the hammer dragging behind. Seeing an opening the Prisoner readied himself taking a sprinting stance. Like clockwork the hammer swung up under the monster at the same time the Prisoner sprinted forwards taking a leap at the last possible second. Landing on the tip of the hammer the monsters swing propelled him skywards. The monster scurried about looking for the vanished Prisoner confused.

Landing on the shoulder he grabbed at the sword which was stuck. Using his body weight he dragged the sword down, ripping the monster apart almost. Screaming in pure anger and pain the monster flailed around wildly, throwing all sorts of attacks which all missed but destroyed the otherwise wonderfully designed courtyard. Finally the blood-loss and exaggerated movements caused itself to collapse into the doors opening them as he began to turn into a light-stream that entered the Prisoners hand which now formed a mark.

Straight ahead led to a wondrous view any sane eyes would appreciate. A cliff formation leading up and to a point, looking down the Prisoner saw an endless sight of beauty with a feeling of dread.

_What now? Was that it? Am I done because that was fairly easy heh…_

Turning tail he decided to backtrack when a whooshing sound came from behind- _A-GIANT-CROW?!_ Grabbed him in its talons and took him down and over the land and what a wondrous sight it was, the rush of wind blowing his wild hair back throwing the first few breaths of the freshest air into his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

...

'Oh a visitor, how strange, we are to be saved right, pretty pointless you know?' said an unenthusiastic voice who sat by what looks to be a bonfire.

'Where am I?' Asked the Prisoner,

'Firstly we are doomed, secondly you are doomed or more realistic- you are hollow, we are all hallowed. This place is death without death. Your path is pointless you should stay here and look ever on the flame in misery but if you truly wish to end this _accursed_ place then two bells are to be rung before the entry into the lost city of Anor Londo, go high up the bell tower and low into Blighttown.' Continued the bleak looking man sitting on a step in front of the circular opening,

'Thank you. My names-'

'No need for thanks or names here, you are not the first nor likely the last in this pointless plight. That won't stop you though, I see. No need for names in this place, call yourself the- Accursed. That mark is the Darksign and grants great power…

… Go on then, on your path, I'll be here if you wish to look on in misery after realising that you are doomed.'

_Ok, Accursed, Darksign, Great power? Yep just another average adventure what could possibly go wrong._

Heading up a set of stairs of to the right the Accursed saw another man, who blabbers on about a mission, _I care little of him as he seems to be as mad and dreary as the first man I met._ _He gave me some knowledge of faith but I feel that I am missing something in order to use it._ Regardless the Accursed carried on, seeing this path as a dead end for now, turning tail heading towards a shallow path heading up to a great bridge. The Accursed finds himself ambushed again but it fails as he easily takes out these hollows. A dead rat occupied the inside of this bridge. Running along he finds himself in an opening where a dragon causes him to stagger by its awesome power and sheer size. Running past the enemies, blocking most of their petty attacks he catches himself off-guard as he is surrounded by enemies, swinging and firing bolts and throwing firebombs at me. Parrying a firebomb as it bounces off his shield it hits the two enemies gathered behind him.

Getting past the three guys in front he carries onwards taking out enemies that he cares to eliminate. A spiral staircase leads him to a long narrow bridge, which a similar demon from the Asylum leapt from the spire of the opposite end, it roared loudly before chasing the Accursed. Sprinting forward himself he fell to his knees as he continued to slide along the bridge-crossing. Holding his blade high it caught in the demon as it began to drag him along back to where he came out of. Thrown into a frenzy the demon swung his hammer around hitting at unseen foes. Two bolts missed their marks by mere inches as they embedded themselves into the demon. Gripping the tail the Accursed dragged himself up onto the back if the demon his sword broken in half. The demon stopped his frenzied flurry of wild and pointless attacks as he felt the intruder on his hide. Taking a massive and seemingly impossible leap straight up, the Accursed was thrown even higher still with his broken blade in his metallic plated fingers.

The metal guards of his fingers crushed together holding the sword stubbornly in place from an impossible grip. Tossing and turning in the air high above the landscape the accursed saw and took note of the beauty and dangers ahead, managing to steady himself he readied his blade for the next attack. As the demon reached the apex of his leap he saw that his hammer had embedded itself in the wall of the spire and went to grasp at it as though it would fly to his hands- this did not happen.

As they both fell to the ground, the Accursed fell faster. The sun shining on the top of the bridge and this scene, as crossbowmen feverishly tried to shoot at them. Bolts flew past them as the neared the ground. The impact of the Accurseds blow caused them to fall even faster and even harder as the broken blade disappeared in the skull of the demon. Down but not out they land hard, with the demon grasping at his hammer. The Accursed was hanging by his fingers on the edge of the spire the two crossbowmen drew their swords as they discarded their crossbows. Managing to get up he grabbed at the wrist of the nearest hollow and drove the sword into the other before turning it on the first hollow. Looking over the edge he saw that the demon had regained his weapon and was looking at him.

The sun again glistened on this knight as a flock of crows looked on in wonder before they saw him disappear off the edge. Taking the hilt from the demon he tied it to his belt before continuing along shaking off the battle he had just fought. The darksign on his hand burned with an agony that somewhat felt comforting, like the kind of pain that makes you feel alive when you know inside you are dead. This loosened the armoured fist showing the sign as being brilliant.

Heading down the spire he came to an opening, another bridge if not wider. Heading forward he saw a locked door. To his left was the bridge which he started across only to stop and look down at some burned corpes… _what in the world did this… _then it hit him… _Dragon!_ Hearing a thunderous earth-shaking roar from behind came a fierce fire as a massive body and wings flew past only to perch itself on the other side. Although the dragon stopped its fiery attack the flames still came. Holding his shield up high the flame just melted it away as though it was nothing. His armour however withheld its form if not turning black. Running down the otherside he ran quite literally into a man who was staring up at the sun.


End file.
